One Way or Another
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: There's no way Lucy would date someone and not tell him, they were best friends. They didn't keep secrets from each other, right? But when Mira is certain Lucy is dating someone, Natsu becomes determined to find out who that person is.
1. Who's She Dating?

**I'm back with another Nalu fic, this time a multichapter story. I'm really excited about this and I hope you all will like it! :)**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters~**

* * *

**One Way or Another  
Chapter One- Who's She Dating?**

It was just an ordinary at the guild; everyone was either drinking, eating, fighting or deciding what job to go on. Mira finished cleaning a beer glass and placed it down in front of the dragon slayer who was currently stuffing his face with food. "who's she dating, Natsu?" Mira questioned.

"Whhdjo?" Natsu asked while still stuffing his face.

"Lucy." The take-over mage said bluntly.

Natsu looked at Mira like she had just spouted three heads, "She's not dating anyone."

Mira leaned over the counter and lowered her voice so only Natsu would hear, "have you not noticed how happy she is lately?" The younger mage started choking on his food, there's no way Lucy would date someone and not tell him, they were best friends. They didn't keep secrets from each other. "It's a sign of love." Mira explained dreamily.

Natsu started to panic and looked over the entire guild for the blond, till he spotted her talking to Laxus. Laxus!? When did Lucy start talking to him? The dragon slayer charged towards the two. "You bastard!" Cursed Natsu at the Laxus and grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her to the other side of the guild, leaving a confused Laxus behind.

"What the hell Natsu?" The celestial spirit mage yelled at her nakama.

The dragon slayer looked down on the ground, his hair covering his eyes. "Why Laxus?" Natsu asked just loud enough for Lucy to hear. What did Laxus have that made him the one?

"Well he just offered and I couldn't really turn him down." The blond explained like it was no big deal.

Natsu felt a clench in his chest, "so if I offered, you would have said yes?"

"No." Lucy said bluntly.

"Why?" Natsu felt hurt that she answered so bluntly.

"Natsu, last time we tried training together I couldn't move for a week." Lucy shuddered at the memory, though Lucy didn't even think she could even call it training, he didn't even give her a chance to attack once.

Natsu tilted his head to the side. "Training?"

"Yeah, Laxus felt bad about what happened at the Harvest Festival and offered to give me a few lessons... Wait, what were you on about?" The celestial spirit mage asked confusedly.

Natsu chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his head. "Nothing," and ran back to Mira before Lucy could say anything.

"It's not Laxus!" Natsu declared.

"I could have told you that." The barmaid giggled. "I have my suspicions that he's secretly dating Cana."

"I don't care about that! I need to find out who Luce is dating!" The dragon slayer was getting really worked up over the whole thing, he never imagined Lucy dating anyone and now that she was he didn't like it one bit.

"You jealous?" Mira smiled her signature smile.

"Why would I be jealous?" Natsu huffed and saw from the corner of his eye that Lucy was heading towards the guild exit. "She's leaving; tell Happy I'll be back later." Natsu was determined to find out who took Lucy away from him. One way or another.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I go on with this story? Reviews always appreciated! :)  
Thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this! :)**


	2. Jealous

**Hello! :) Sorry for the long update, been busying writing other stories and whatnot! :P I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the last chapter! It really gives me the motivation to write more! :)**

**~Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

**One Way or Another  
Chapter Two: ****Jealous**

A determined Natsu followed Lucy out of the guild and spotted the blond talking to Gray... And they were laughing! That was enough proof Natsu needed to know that Gray was the one Lucy was dating. The dragon slayer charged towards the two unsuspecting mages, grabbed Gray and dragged him far away from the Lucy.

"What the hell, flame-head?" Gray yelled.

Natsu glared at him. "Juvia wasn't good enough; you have to take Luce too!" Did Gray not know how much danger he was putting Lucy in? He was supposed to be dating Juvia; it had taken Gray weeks to convince Lucy was not her rival... Juvia had a right to worry all along!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray stared confused at his nakama.

"You're dating, Luce!" Stated Natsu like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Wha- No I'm not!" Stuttered Gray while looking around making sure Juvia wasn't around.

Natsu looked relived, "you're not?"

"No! I'm with Juvia! Why would you think I'm dating Lucy?" Gray asked, he didn't understand where Natsu could have gotten an idea like that.

"I saw you two laughing and-" Natsu trailed off.

Gray just stared at fire mage. "Are you serious?" Gray was certain Natsu had finally lost it. So laughing now meant you were dating? Well looks like he was dating most of the guild now.

"Luce is dating someone." Mumbled Natsu just loud enough for Gray to hear.

A smirked crept onto Gray face. "You jealous?" Teased Gray, he always knew along with the rest the guild (expect for Lucy of course) that Natsu had some feelings for their blond friend, even if he hadn't realized it himself.

Natsu looked away from Gray to try and hide the blush on his face. "No... Just concerned." He was Lucy's best friend of course he would be concerned if she was dating someone and hadn't told him.

"Sure." The ice mage said sarcastically. "Well my bet is if she dating anyone its Loki, he likes her." Loki was always vocal about his love for Lucy and Happy was always going on about the two should date.  
"Of course, that bastard!" Natsu cursed and ran off to find Lucy and get her to call out Loki, so he could beat him up.

"Yeah, totally not jealous." Gray laughed to himself. And turned towards to guild. Someone there was bound to have an idea on what was going on.

**End Chapter**

* * *

**I know the chapter is short but this is more of a drabble story. Thanks to ****TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this! :)  
As always reviews are always ****appreciated! **! :D


End file.
